Problem: Grandma Gertrude gave $13$ pieces of jewelry and Grandma Fien gave $y$ pieces of jewelry to the Carlson sisters to divide evenly among themselves. There are $5$ Carlson sisters. How many pieces of jewelry did each sister receive? Write your answer as an expression. pieces of jewelry
Explanation: Grandma Gertrude gave $13$ pieces of jewelry and Grandma Fien gave $y$ pieces, so the sisters received a total of $13+y$ pieces of jewelry. The sisters divided the $13+y$ pieces of jewelry evenly among themselves, and there were $5$ sisters. So each sister received $\dfrac{13+y}{5}$ pieces of jewelry. Each sister received $\dfrac{13+y}{5}$ pieces of jewelry.